The Light in the Darkness
by i-will-get-you-my-pretty
Summary: After being kidnapped at a young age, the fourth Black sister was given a new name. That name is...Hermione Granger. What happens when the Black sisters finally find her? AU. HG/OC. Femslash.
1. Chapter 1

**~Chapter 1~**

There were four sisters—Andromeda, Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Elizabeth Black—all four shared a bond like no other. Nothing could tear them apart. There was seventeen year old Andromeda, Andy for short, with her chocolate brown hair. Bellatrix, or Bella, was sixteen years old and was easily recognized because of her wild ebony tresses. Then there was fifteen year old Narcissa, more commonly known as Cissa, with her beautiful golden locks. And finally there was five year old Elizabeth, usually called Lizzy by her friends and family, who had dark hair with blonde highlights. All four girls were known for their beauty, sparkling blue eyes, smiles that could light up the darkest of rooms, intelligence, and, of course, their love of the dark arts. Each sister could manipulate one of the elements—Andy had power over earth, Bella controlled air, Cissa had command over fire, and Lizzy was the controller of water. Along with this ability, each of the Black sisters had the special gift of being unregistered Animagi—Andy could change into a horse, Bella could transform into a raven, Cissa could turn into a swan, a Lizzy could morph into a tiger cub.

One night all four girls went to bed after saying goodnight to their mother and father, before they separated, however, they all went into Lizzy's room to talk. It was a nightly ritual.

"When can I go to Hogwarts…?" Lizzy whined as her sisters giggled.

"Soon, little one," Andy replied with a chuckle.

"But I get SO bored without all of you here! And you leave tomorrow!"

"Shh, we'll stay until you fall asleep, Liz. Ok?"

"Oh alright, Bella. Night. Love you all," Lizzy said with a smile.

"Love you too," her sisters replied in unison.

Lizzy soon fell asleep and Cissa, Andy, and Bella crept back to their own rooms. Later that night, everyone in the household woke up to Lizzy's screams. They all ran to her room, but Bella got there first and what she saw made her scream. Lizzy's room was torn apart and blood was everywhere. The worst part of it though was the message written in the youngest Black sister's blood on the wall:

"_You'll never see her again.  
She will suffer because of  
what you—Bella, Andy, and  
Cissa—did to me!"_

When Andy and Cissa reached Lizzy's room, they too screamed and all three began to cry for their baby sister.

"Who could have done this to her?!" Cissa wailed.

This tragedy changed the rest of the Black family forever. Andy withdrew from her family and began hanging around muggles. Bella became obsessed with the worst of the dark arts to try and find her favorite sister. And Cissa began to sleep with every boy in Slytherin house to try and cover up her pain (until she was impregnated by one Lucius Malfoy and gave birth to a baby boy *hint-hint*.) But poor little Lizzy had it the worst; she was tortured everyday by her abusive captor, who was 'kind' enough to let her attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry under a fake name…Hermione Granger.


	2. Chapter 2

**~Chapter 2~**

Eleven years later, sixteen year old Hermione Granger was limping toward the Hogwarts Express after receiving a horrible beating since she was going to be gone until Christmastime. She never forgot who she really was and never gave up hope that her sisters would find her someday. She was still as beautiful as ever and many guys and girls wanted the Slytherin Prefect.

Meanwhile, Narcissa and Bellatrix Black were seeing off eleven year-old Draco Malfoy to his first year at Hogwarts. As he climbed aboard the train, Bellatrix backed up and accidently bumped into a teenage girl, who collapsed to the ground and started sobbing.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Please don't hurt me!" As the girl looked up, Bella gasped, this girl looked so much like her darling Lizzy except bruised and bleeding badly.

"Miss, I would never hurt you, here let me help you up. Oh, so you're in Slytherin and a prefect, too! Your parents must be proud!" At this, the girl scoffed.

"Yeah, sure they are, that's why they never tried to find me," the girl mumbled. "Anyway, thank you—"

"Bellatrix. Bellatrix Black."

"Bella?" She whispered. With that, the girl ran off with tears streaming down her face. Bella looked down and picked up the journal that the girl had dropped.

"Hey Bella, who was that girl?" Cissa asked as she approached her sister. Bella didn't answer, instead she opened the journal and gasped. On the inside cover was neatly printed _Property of Elizabeth Black_.

"Cissa! It was her! It was Lizzy!" Together they sat on a nearby bench, reading the journal entries.

"_Today he beat me again. He even went so far as to rape me just because I lost control of my powers  
and flooded the kitchen. It's been eleven years since my capture and I still hope that my sisters will find me."_

That page had blood splattered on it. There were also several entries from early in her career at Hogwarts.

"_Ugh…I have to go to Hogwarts with a fake, muggle name._ _At least that stupid hat realized who I was and sorted me into Slytherin, just like my sisters."_

"_Today, I made the Quidditch team as seeker! Bella would be so proud that I, a mere first year, made the Slytherin Quidditch team."_

"_Cissa would be so proud of me for breaking so many girls' hearts (and a few guys' too in my early years at Hogwarts before I realized that women were much more preferable.) Oh, did I mention that I was chosen to be Slytherin Prefect? Just like Andy! And Slytherin Quidditch captain too!"_

Many of the entries described her terrible home life and each time she got a new tattoo. Her first tattoo was the Black family crest on her lower back. The next set included a golden snitch tattooed above her ankle and a Slytherin serpent that slithered around her bellybutton. The most recent ones were of a horse above her right hip, a swan above her left hip, a raven on her right shoulder, and a tiger cub on her left shoulder. And because her tattoos were magical, part of each tattoo could move slightly. As they were flipping through the journal, Bella and Cissa stumbled upon a picture of Lizzy, smiling, with a couple of her friends wearing bikinis by a lake. Upon closer inspection, the sisters were surprised to find that their baby sister had piercings in her tongue and bellybutton, along with multiple piercings in her ears. And even though Lizzy was smiling in the pictures, you could see that she had a sad faraway look in her sparking blue eyes. They also found a picture of Lizzy hugging and kissing a tall girl with long, light brown hair and bright brown eyes.

"Poor Lizzy! She still goes to school each year even though she gets beaten brutally for it. And, oh, Bella, she is so beautiful."

"We have to go see Andy, even thought she hangs out with muggles now. She'll want to see Lizzy, too. Then we have to find that bastard and make him pay," Bella snarled.

While all of this was occurring, Hermione (Lizzy from now on) ran into her usual compartment.

"Oh my God! Was that Bella? No. No, it can't be. Fuck, where the bloody hell is my journal?" Then she felt arms wrap around her waist.

"Hey, Liz. Talking to yourself again?" Corinne Avery teased. Corinne was a tall, beautiful girl with long, light brown hair and bright brown eyes.

"Of course, love. You know me so well!" Lizzy replied, while turning around and pulling her girlfriend into a passionate kiss. When they broke apart, Lizzy snuggled into her lover's embrace. "God, I love you. I missed you so much." The couple had been together for almost a year and their love for each other showed. Lizzy was always happiest whenever she was around Corinne and Corinne protected her as if her life depended on it. The two shared everything with each other. For example, Corinne was the only one to know Lizzy's true story.

"I missed you more, Liz. How was the bastard this summer, love?"

"Horrible as usual." Lizzy replied with a sad smile.

"Aw, honey. Let me see the damage." Corinne replied woefully. When Lizzy took off her shirt, Corinne gasped as she began to quickly heal her. "Liz! This has got to stop, baby. You can't let him do this to you anymore."

"I know," Lizzy replied dejectedly. "But guess who I saw today?!" Her excitement was evident in her gorgeous blue eyes.

"Who?" Corinne smiled at her girlfriend's eagerness.

"Bella!"

"What?! Are you sure?"

"Most definitely."

"Wow, that's great, Liz! Do you think she recognized you?"

"I'm not sure…" Lizzy never got to finish her thought though because her group of close friends rushed into the compartment. There was Sophie Bailey, a short spunky blonde with intense green eyes, Lucas McCarthy, a tall muscular guy with dark hair and strange purple eyes, and identical twins Joshua and Christopher Reid, they too were tall, but lanky and had longer dirty blonde hair and mysterious grey eyes.

"Hey, Hermione!" Sophie greeted cheerfully. Lizzy winced.

"I thought I told you not to call me that. Call me Lizzy!"

"I know, _Lizzy_. I just like to bug you!" Sophie replied just as cheerfully. Lizzy groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Ok, dudes, I gotta go to the prefects' meeting be back in a few," Lizzy informed her friends as she stood up.

"Would you like me to walk with you?" Corinne inquired softly. Lizzy knew it was not a question. Corinne just wanted to make sure she made it there safely, so she nodded and smiled at the protectiveness of her girlfriend. She grabbed Corinne's offered hand and the two made their way to the front of the train. While they were walking, Lizzy heard someone crying.

"Hold on, love, let me check this out," Lizzy whispered as she walked into an almost empty compartment. Inside she saw a young boy, probably a first year, crying. She tapped him on the shoulder.

He looked up and she gasped. This boy looked exactly like Cissa with his light blonde hair and blue eyes. 'Does Cissa have a son?' She wondered to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**~Chapter 3~**

_**Previously: **__He looked up and she gasped. This boy looked exactly like Cissa with his light blonde hair and blue eyes. 'Does Cissa have a son?' She wondered to herself._

"Are you ok, hon?" Lizzy questioned.

"Yeah," the boy sniffled. "I'm just gonna miss my mommy."

"Aw, it's ok. You'll see her at Christmastime. Now what's your name?"

"Draco. Draco Malfoy. What's yours?"

"You can call me Lizzy. Now why don't you go try to find your friends?"

"Wait…did you say that your name was Lizzy? My mum had a sister named Lizzy, but she was kidnapped. You look exactly like her too with your hair and eyes!" Draco replied excitedly.

"Oh really? Well, uh…I have to go now. Nice to meet you, Draco!" Lizzy called over her shoulder as she hurried out of the compartment to find Corinne.

"Hey, who was the kid? Liz?" When Lizzy looked up, she had tears in her eyes.

"He was Cissa's son, I just know it!" Lizzy replied quietly.

In another part of town, two dark figures apparated outside of a muggle home, approached the door, and knocked.

"Hello? Andy? Are you home?" Bella called out. Suddenly, the door opened.

"Who the bloody hell are you? No one calls me Andy except for my sis—Bella? Cissa? What are you doing here?" Andromeda Black murmured.

"Well, Bella and I were seeing Draco off at Platform 9¾, when Bella bumped into a girl who dropped her journal."

"After I bumped into her, she started screaming, 'please don't hurt me!' I helped her up and introduced myself. She whispered, 'Bella?' and ran away. When I looked down, I saw that she dropped this journal." She held it up and opened it for Andy to look at. Andy gasped as she read, _Property of Elizabeth Black._

"We found her, Andy! She was made Slytherin's Quidditch seeker in her first year. Now she's a Slytherin prefect and Quidditch captain. Look, we found pictures of her!" Cissa replied as she showed the pictures to Andy. After looking through the pictures, Andy began to flip through the journal until she saw a page with blood splattered on it.

"Oh my God! Poor Lizzy," she sobbed. "We have to go see her immediately."

"I know. We were going to apparate to Hogsmeade and then walk to Hogwarts, but we wanted to get you first," Bella muttered in a low voice. Cissa and Andy nodded and the next second the all vanished with a pop. They arrived in Hogsmeade a few seconds later and began to walk up to Hogwarts.

*~*~*At Hogwarts*~*~*

"And your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is…Sirius Black!" Dumbledore called out happily. All the students began cheering, except for one. Lizzy looked up and paled.

"_He_ is here," she spoke softly and as she met his gaze, she felt her eyes well up with tears. She stood up quickly and ran out of the Great Hall.

Andy, Bella, and Cissa Black were about to enter the Great Hall when a girl burst through the doors and fell on top of them.

"It's her," Bella murmured. Andy and Cissa looked at the sobbing girl.

"Lizzy?" Andy asked quietly. The girl looked up and gasped.

"Andy? Bella? Cissa? Is that really you?" She asked incredulously before throwing her arms around her sisters.

"Lizzy, sweetie, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Cissa asked soothingly.

"Did that girl hurt you?!" Bella shrieked.

"No! Corinne did not hurt me. I just found out that _he's_going to be teaching here as the new DADA professor," Lizzy responded gloomily.

Before any of them could ask who the new professor was, a girl burst through the doors.

"Liz, who the bloody hell are they?" Corinne inquired as she pulled her wand out.

"Oh, hey, love. This is Andy, Bella, and Cissa Black. My sisters. Andy, Bella, Cissa, this is my girlfriend of almost a year, Corinne Avery," Lizzy replied with a smile as she stood up to embrace her beloved.

"Oh, nice to meet you!" Corinne called out to the Black sisters. "Are you hurt, baby?"

"Nah. I've been through much worse, but thank you for your concern," said Lizzy as she kissed her on the cheek. The Black sisters smiled at the couple, glad that their baby sister found someone to make her happy. Suddenly a dark figure emerged.

"Ah, Miss Granger, there you are. I believe you need to come with me," the figure drawled impatiently. Lizzy jumped at the sound of the voice and the grin that had adorned her face vanished as she screamed and ran behind her sisters and Corinne.

"It's him! The one who's been hurting me all these years," she whispered frantically as tears formed. As the figure walked into the light, the sisters gasped.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey, guys. I'm sorry for not updating sooner, my internet's been down :(  
But here's the latest chapter in _The Light in the Darkness_...enjoy! :) **

**~Chapter 4~**

_**Previously:**__"It's him! The one who's been hurting me all these years," she whispered frantically as tears formed. As he figure walked into the light, the sisters gasped._

"SIRIUS?!" The sisters shouted in unison.

"The one and only!" He sneered in response.

"How could you do this to your own cousin? She's only a child!" Andy cried out angrily.

"Well, when the entire family exiled me, I wanted revenge and she was the most innocent. Although with all her tattoos and piercings, she looks like a whore. Doesn't matter though, she's still a good fuck," Sirius smirked.

"How dare you! You fucking bastard! You are gonna pay for that!" Corinne spat as she pointed her wand at the man who hurt her girlfriend. Before she could cast a spell, however, somebody pulled her arm down. Corinne turned to look at the person and recognized it as Cissa who told her to go fetch Professor Dumbledore. As Corinne turned to leave, Sirius pulled out his wand and pointed it at her.

"No!" Lizzy yelled as she broke free of her sisters' grasp and jumped in front of Corinne before the spell hit her. Instead, Lizzy was hit by the spell, which caused deep gashes to appear all over her body. It seemed as if time had stopped. Corinne turned around and screamed as her girlfriend's blood splattered all over her, the Black sisters brandished their wands, and the students started to emerge from the Great Hall. The students stopped and stared at the scene occurring in front of them and the majority of them paled as they all realized who the bleeding girl was since she was very well known. Sophie, Lucas, Christopher, and Joshua pushed themselves to the front of the crowd and began crying out to their friends.

"What is the meaning of this riot?!" Professor Severus Snape shouted as he made his way through the crowd, but stopped upon seeing Sirius Black pointing his at two girls on the floor and three women aiming their wands at Sirius. "Bella? Cissa? Andy? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Saving our sister, Severus!" Bella called back.

"Wait…Hermione Granger is Lizzy Black?!" Snape yelled. All the students at this point were very confused.

"YES! Sirius kidnapped her! Make him take Veritaserum to prove it!" Cissa shrieked. Sirius tried to flee, but someone was watching the man carefully.

"Stupefy!" An angry voice shouted and a red light hit Sirius. The man froze and fell to the ground. Everyone turned to look at the spell caster and saw Corinne standing up with a look of pure hatred on her face, aiming her wand at the now fallen man. She walked over to the frozen, but still conscious man with an eerie calmness before she brought back her foot and began kicking him. "If you ever come near my girlfriend again, I will kill you, you fucking bastard!" She spat.

"Miss Avery, if you will please stop attacking that bastard, I can handle it from here. Please escort Miss Black to the Hospital Wing immediately before it's too late," Snape murmured softly. Corinne did as she was told and had no problem lifting up her girlfriend and carrying her to the Hospital Wing since she too was on the Slytherin Quidditch team.

As soon as she reached the Hospital Wing, she yelled for Madame Pomfrey, who gasped as soon as she saw the wounded girl.

"Put Miss Granger—"

"Black."

"What?

"She's Elizabeth Black. The person who did this to her tonight was the same heartless bastard who kidnapped her eleven years ago," Corinne informed her sadly.

"Oh my! Well, then place Miss Black on the bed over there, dear. Now, go get Professor Dumbledore and her sisters if they are here. Hurry, child!" Madame Pomfrey ordered the girl. After Corinne ran out of the Hospital Wing, Madame Pomfrey removed the unconscious girl's blood-soaked clothes to look her over. She gasped again upon seeing scars and bruising all over the girl's body as well as the new gashes. First, she gave her a potion to stop most of the bleeding and tried healing the open wounds. The cuts were so deep though that they could not be healed with magic and only time would tell whether or not the girl would live. Upon further inspection of the wounds, Madame Pomfrey realized that the poor girl was going to have scars across her chest for the rest of her life. The nurse managed to heal Lizzy's broken ribs and was about to wrap bandages around her chest, when she began to wonder about who did this to her.

Suddenly, the door flew open and Professor Dumbledore, Snape, a levitating Sirius Black, the remaining three Black sisters, and Corinne Avery rushed in. upon seeing the gashes, scars, and bruises all over the young woman's body, everybody blanched. Snape dropped Sirius on the floor angrily while Corinne and the Black sisters rushed over to their loved one's side with tears streaming down their faces.

"I'm afraid I've done all I can to try and heal her wounds with magic. I was just about to wrap bandages around her chest when you all came in," Madame Pomfrey told them softly. As Snape looked out the window, he saw tornadoes, wildfires, and the earth shaking. He turned and looked at the sisters.

"Bella, Cissa, Andy, you have to calm down. Look outside," said Snape gently. The sisters turned to peer out the window and saw the destruction they were causing, so they closed their eyes and began to relax, stopping what was occurring outside. They looked over to their baby sister and sighed sadly as they watched Madame Pomfrey wrap bandages around her. Everyone glanced at Corinne, who was crying silently and holding onto Lizzy's hand. Love was clearly evident in her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**~Chapter 5~ **

_**Previously: **__Everyone glanced at Corinne, who was crying silently and holding onto Lizzy's hand. Love was clearly evident in her eyes._

"Come on, Liz, you gotta wake up. Our one year anniversary is coming up soon. You have to wake up. Please. I need you. Open those beautiful blue eyes, baby. Please wake up. I love you so much," Corinne pleaded. Dumbledore looked upon the scene sadly, and then looked down at the man who had caused so much pain. He levitated Sirius to take him up to his office for questioning.

"Severus, come on. We have to question him," Dumbledore spoke softly.

"Coming, Albus," Snape responded before turning towards the sisters. "Take care. I'm sure Lizzy will wake up in no time. She's a fighter."

A few minutes later, the questioning began in Dumbledore's office after Snape force fed Sirius the truth serum.

"Are you Sirius Black?"

"Yes."

"Did you kidnap Elizabeth Black eleven years ago?"

"Yes."

"Did you torture her?"

"Yes, everyday," the disturbed man smirked.

"What did you do to her?"

"Oh, you know, used Crucio on her, beat her, raped her a couple times, cut her with a knife, whipped her, and used many other spells to hurt her," he sneered even more.

"Why, Sirius?! She's your cousin!" Snape interrupted.

"Well, my family abandoned me and I wanted revenge!" He retorted before laughing maniacally as the Aurors took him into custody.

It had been three weeks and Lizzy still hadn't woken up. Her absence in the school was clearly noticed as everyone was not his or her usual cheery self, especially the girl's loved ones. Madame Pomfrey had a rather difficult time getting Corinne and the Black sisters to ever leave the Hospital Wing even for meals, so she just let them be in hope that Lizzy would soon wake up.

Early the next morning, while everybody was still asleep, Lizzy opened her eyes for the first time in three weeks and tried to sit up before grimacing in pain. The pain subsided, however, when she saw Corinne asleep at the foot of her bed. She smiled and turned to the side and saw her sisters asleep as well. She began to nudge Corinne lightly with her foot.

"Baby, wake up."

"Liz?" She called out sleepily as she opened her eyes and met the sparkling blue eyes of her girlfriend. "You're awake!" She screamed as she practically threw herself into her lover's arms. Lizzy winced in pain, but shook it off as Corinne kissed her passionately.

When they broke apart, Lizzy smiled and said, "Wow, I guess you missed me, huh?"

"Hells yes I did! Oh, I should wake your sisters!"

"Allow me, my love. Bella! Cissa! Andy! Get your lazy asses up now!"

"Elizabeth Nymphadora Black! Language!"

"Geez, Andy, calm down. I'm a big girl now," Lizzy responded, rolling her eyes.

"Well, you will always be our baby sister!" Bella chortled playfully.

"What did you yell for anyway?" Cissa asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Just wanted to tell you that I woke up," Lizzy smirked.

"Oh. Wait…you're awake! Guys, she's awake!" Bella cried out excitedly. Andy and Cissa screamed and all three ran over to embrace their baby sister.

"There's the reaction I was looking for. How long have I been out?"

"Three weeks," informed Cissa with a frown.

"Wait…that would mean that today is…September 22! Corinne I have to go get your gift!" Lizzy yelped as she sat up too quickly.

"Liz, you being awake is the best anniversary gift you could ever get me," Corinne replied softly, pushing her back down gently. Everyone was silent for a few moments after her heartfelt words, before Lizzy answered.

"Wow, babe. That has got to be the corniest thing you have ever said!"

"Oh, just shut up and kiss me again," responded Corinne with a blush.

"Oh fine, if you insist. Turn away, sisters," Lizzy replied laughing. The two kissed for awhile until someone opened the door to the Hospital Wing.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but if Miss Black does not wake up soon, she will have to be sent to St. Mungo's," Madame Pomfrey told them.

"Hello, Madame Pomfrey! When can I get outta here?" Lizzy shouted gleefully. "I miss Quidditch! Oh my God! I'm Quidditch captain this year! Ugh. Why did _he_ have to do this to me at school right before the Quidditch season? Argh. That bastard!" Lizzy yelled and began muttering foul things under her breath.

"Miss Black? When did you wake up?" The nurse asked, shocked that her patient had woken up.

"About forty-five minutes ago. So, can I get outta here soon?"

"Well, I'll have to run some tests, but since you're awake, it should be soon," replied Madame Pomfrey as she walked into her office.

"Great! Then Corinne and I can have some alone time," Lizzy said quietly with a wink, but she was loud enough for her sisters and Corinne to hear. Corinne blushed again after hearing her girlfriend's statement.

"Elizabeth Nymphadora Black!"

"Aw, shut up, Andy. Let the girl have some fun!" Cissa giggled.

"Yeah! I mean, it's not like she can get pregnant like Cissa here!" Bella teased.

"Hey!"

"Wow. I missed all of this growing up. Oh, Cissa do you have a son named Draco?"

"Hm? Yes, I do. Why?"

"I met him on the train. He was pretty upset. You sure raised a momma's boy, didn't you?"

"Well, I didn't want him to turn out like his father," Narcissa replied with a pink tinge to her cheeks.

"That's ok, sis. He's a pretty sweet kid," responded Lizzy reassuringly.

Madame Pomfrey then came bustling back into the Hospital Wing and said, "Now, the rest of you get out, so I can run these tests!" The four other women rushed out before they had to face Pomfrey's wrath. The nurse waved her wand over Lizzy and was shocked to find that she was perfectly healthy except for the bruises and scars which would most likely remain forever. "Well, my dear, take this pain reliever potion and you can be on your way," she said with a smile.

"Really? Yes! Give me that potion!" After Lizzy took the potion, she conjured up a green halter top, which showed off all of her tattoos, and a pair of low-rise jeans. Once Madame Pomfrey gave her the ok, she ran out of the Hospital Wing and into Corinne's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am so sorry! I have been incredibly busy with school and dealing drama occurring in my life, but I promise you that I have not forgotten about this story. Please keep reading. I will be adding another update later today, as well as a new story. Now for Chapter 6 of _The Light in the Darkness_****... Enjoy! **

**~Chapter 6~**

_**Previously: **__Once Madame Pomfrey gave her the ok, she ran out of the Hospital Wing and into Corinne's arms._

"I'm free! I'm free-eee-ee!" She sang happily as she lifted up Corinne and swung her around.

"Yes, you are. Now, come over here and give your sisters a hug!" Cissa called.

"It's good to see you up and walking again, lil' sis," said Bella with a smile as she hugged her long lost sister.

"Oi! I'm taller than all three of you!"

"Well, you will always be our baby sister," teased Bella.

"Now we just need to discuss those tattoos, young lady," declared Andy sternly upon seeing her outfit.

"I happen to like my tats, Andy."

"Mmm. I do too. They make her even sexier," spoke Corinne with a wink.

"I like 'em too!" An unknown voice called. "Hey, Mum."

"Draco? Oh, honey, come and meet your Aunt Lizzy!"

"Hey, Dray, what's up? Oh, I see you were sorted into Slytherin. That's great! It must be a family thing," Lizzy laughed. "Come here, squirt!" She yelled before hugging him. Then she began to tickle him mercilessly.

"Mum! Help me!" Draco cried out between laughs, while flailing his arms.

"Hmm. No, I don't think I will," replied Cissa with a chuckle.

"Well, I'm afraid we must go, but we will be back for some of your Quidditch games, ok?" Bella informed them.

"Now, you two better be on your best behavior."

"Yes, Aunt Andy," groaned Draco.

"Yes, my dear sister," replied Lizzy sarcastically.

"Oh, don't listen to her. Just have fun!" Bella exclaimed with a smile.

"Oh, I will. Come on Corinne! Let's get the team together and practice. We have another Quidditch cup to win this year! You coming, squirt?" Lizzy shouted as she and Corinne began to run to the pitch.

"Yeah, in a minute. Go on without me!" Draco called back.

*~*~*On the Quidditch Pitch*~*~*

"Ok, team, sorry about not being here for a couple of weeks, but I assure you that I had a good excuse!" Lizzy said with a grin as the rest of the team burst out laughing as they mounted their brooms and took off. The only ones left on the ground were Lizzy and Corinne. The latter wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and breathed in her scent.

"God, Liz, it is so good to have you back. I missed you so much."

"I know, baby. You don't know how amazing it feels to be in your arms again," Lizzy replied as she turned around and placed a gentle kiss on her lover's lips.

"I'm never going to let anything happen to you again. I can't bear the thought of losing you."

"Well, you're in luck, love, because I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." Lizzy informed her with a dazzling smile. The two girls shared another kiss and embraced once more before mounting their brooms and flying off into the sky to join their teammates.

*~*~*Back with Draco and the Black Sisters*~*~*

"Mum?" Draco called out as he looked out the window, observing the Slytherin Quidditch team practicing.

"Yes, Draco?"

"Where has Lizzy been all these years?"

"Well, I told you she was kidnapped eleven years ago, but we didn't know who had taken her. We finally found out a couple weeks ago when she was attacked here at school. She was taken and abused by your cousin Sirius everyday for all those years, except for when she was at school." Cissa replied sadly.

"Oh. But how does she stay so strong?"

"I don't know, sweetheart, but you should ask her sometime."

"I think I will. I really like her, Mum. She is a great person from what I've heard from you, Aunt Bella, and Aunt Andy, and from all the older students here at Hogwarts as well."

"Aw, sweetie! You are such a perfect little boy! I love you so much," Cissa cried out dramatically before hugging her son tightly.

"Love you too, Mum!" He gasped out.

"Ok, Cissa, let go of the poor boy. He can't breathe!" Bella shouted at her with a smile. Cissa finally released the boy and he ran off to the Quidditch pitch.

"Thanks, Aunt Bella! You're a lifesaver!" Draco called over his shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

**~Chapter 7~**

_**Previously:**__ "Ok, Cissa, let go of the poor boy. He can't breathe!" Bella shouted at her with a smile. Cissa finally released the boy and he ran off to the Quidditch pitch. "Thanks, Aunt Bella! You're a lifesaver!" Draco called over his shoulder._

The Slytherin team was wrapping up their practice when Draco finally reached the Quidditch pitch.

"Hey, guys! Look at that little shrimp over there!" Freddie Smith, one of the beaters, called out.

"Haha, yeah! Let's go beat him up!" The other beater, Jimmy Roberts, replied menacingly.

"Oi! You take one step near that boy and I'll beat _you_ up! That kid is my nephew!" Lizzy yelled threateningly.

"Oh. Sorry, Lizzy. I'll make sure they leave him alone. Come on, guys. Let's hit the showers," Lucas shouted over to them. The rest of the guys followed, afraid of facing Lizzy's wrath. As they departed, Lizzy followed them with her eyes, making sure they stayed away from the young boy. After they left, she called him over.

"Hey, Dray, come over here!"

"Hey, Liz," he said with a smile. "How'd practice go?"

"It went pretty well, I'd say. A couple of the guys got a little rusty over the summer though," she replied with an eye roll. "It truly amazes me," she continued. "The guys think they are so much better than girls at Quidditch, yet Corinne, Danielle, and I are the best players on the team."

"Yeah, I noticed that when I was watching," mused Draco. "How'd you get so good, Liz?"

"I don't know, I was just born with it, I guess. I had never even been on a broom until my first year here," laughed Lizzy. "Oh, and growing up, I always watched Bella practice when she was home."

"Aunt Bella played Quidditch? Whoa. I didn't know that!"

"She was one of the best that this school has ever seen. I am, of course, much better though," she teased.

"Hey, Liz, we gotta pack up everything and head inside. There are a lot of people who missed you and they wanna see you!" Corinne shouted over to her with a smile.

"Alright, I'll be there in a minute," she yelled back. "Hey, squirt, I gotta go, but meet up with me tomorrow after breakfast and we'll catch up. After all, you've got to fill me in on what I missed when you were growing up." He nodded and Lizzy hugged her nephew and kissed him on the top of the head before running over to Corinne.

"Hey, ba--," Corinne started, but was interrupted by Lizzy's lips gently pressing against her own.

"Sorry, I just missed doing that when I was in la-la land," said Lizzy quietly, putting her head down. Corinne put her fingers under her girlfriend's chin and titled her head up, so she could look into her eyes. And the look that she was met with was one filled with fear.

"You're scared of him coming back, aren't you?" Corinne inquired softly.

"More than anything. But I can't let it show to anyone else."

"I know you've gotta be your badass self in front of everyone else, but please promise me that you won't shut me out."

"I won't. Besides, you can read me better than anyone else and that's one of the reasons why I love you so much," Lizzy said with a smile as she grasped Corinne's hand and intertwined their fingers. With one more loving look into each other's eyes, the two set off for the Great Hall hand-in-hand. One anxious about seeing everybody again after three weeks, the other determined to make sure nothing bad ever happened to her lover again.

When they reached the Great Hall, Corinne looked over to Lizzy and silently asked her if she was ready. Lizzy simply nodded her head and the two entered the Great Hall. As soon as they entered, the entire room erupted into applause and cheers as everyone saw that the great Hermione Granger was back. She walked up to the front of the room, pulled out her wand, and muttered '_sonorus_.'

"Thank you everybody!" She smiled her dazzling smiling before continuing, "Just so you all know, I would like to be referred to as Elizabeth Black now. Hermione Granger was not my real name," she paused as she let the student body absorb this new information. "I have one last thing to say and that is: it's great to be back!" The room got even louder as everyone began to chant her name and they didn't quiet down until Lizzy sat down at her place at the Slytherin table.

"You love the attention, don't you?" Corinne teased.

"Oh, you know it," Lizzy replied with a wink. Before she could say anything else though, she felt four arms pick her up and pull her into a bear hug.

"Lizzy, we missed you so much!!!!" Christopher and Joshua exclaimed as they squeezed their friend tightly.

"It's great to see you too, Tofu and J.J.," she managed to choke out.

"Guys! Get off my woman!" Corinne yelped and the boys instantly released Lizzy before Corinne hexed them. Lizzy sat back down with a smile on her face as Corinne put a protective arm around her.

"Sorry, Corinne," the twins muttered sheepishly as the entire table started snickering. Soon after, Lizzy found herself being bombarded by questions and stories about the happenings of Hogwarts. She was beginning to get uncomfortable, but hid it until an idea popped into her head.

"Alright, guys, I'm sorry, but I have to leave you. I desperately need to go get reacquainted with Corinne now," she said loudly with an overdramatic wink. This caused Corinne's eyes to grow wide. And she immediately grabbed Lizzy's hand and dragged her down to the Slytherin dormitories and into their very own room.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Alright, guys. Here's the latest chapter of _The Light in the Darkness_. Things have been kinda crazy around here, but thanks to squickles, who inspired me to continue writing, I have another chapter for y'all! I hope you enjoy it!**

**

* * *

**

**~Chapter 8~**

_**Previously:**__ "Alright, guys, I'm sorry, but I have to leave you. I desperately need to go get reacquainted with Corinne now," she said loudly with an overdramatic wink. This caused Corinne's eyes to grow wide. And she immediately grabbed Lizzy's hand and dragged her down to the Slytherin dormitories and into their very own room._

As soon as the door closed, Corinne found herself being pushed up against it and soon felt Lizzy's body press against hers. Corinne let out a small moan before capturing Lizzy's lips with her own. The two kissed passionately until oxygen became a bit of an issue. They looked at each other and Corinne noticed how exhausted her girlfriend looked. Lizzy moved to begin removing Corinne's clothing, but was gently pushed back by the other girl.

"Baby, I think we should wait a few days before we—" she began, but Lizzy cut her off.

"You don't want me now, do you? You think I'm ugly now that I have all of these scars, right?" Lizzy snarled with tears in her eyes. Corinne jumped at the harsh tone coming from her lover's lips, but stood her ground.

"How can you even say that? I love you and your body. I thought you knew that. I thought I showed that to you. Guess I was wrong," she replied sadly while turning away. She reached for the doorknob, but before she could open it, a hand grabbed her wrist. She turned around and her heart broke at how shattered her girlfriend looked. She opened her mouth to speak, but Lizzy managed to say something first.

"Please don't go," Lizzy pleaded quietly as tears streamed down her beautiful face. Corinne grabbed her hand and led her over to the bed. They fell back onto it and Lizzy snuggled up close to Corinne, who wrapped her arms around the sobbing girl and began to whisper sweet nothings into her ear. Soon Lizzy fell into a peaceful slumber. Corinne watched her and wished that horrible things would stop happening to the poor girl because she really was a wonderful person despite everything that she has endured over her lifetime. She thought back to the day they first met on the train to Hogwarts.

_Corinne climbed aboard the Hogwarts Express, eager to finally be attending the school that her older brothers went to. She began to search for a compartment and found what she thought was an empty one. She walked in and saw a girl curled up in a ball crying her eyes out. Corinne even thought she saw blood. She was going to walk out, but something inside her felt drawn to this unknown girl. She walked over to the girl and tapped her shoulder. The girl jumped and started screaming._

"_Please don't hurt me!" _

"_I'm not going to hurt you. I promise. I just wanted to see if you were ok," Corinne replied softly. She noticed that the poor girl had been beaten brutally. The girl looked up and gazed into her chocolate brown eyes briefly before launching herself at Corinne. Corinne stood there frozen for a second before she wrapped her arms around the visibly upset girl. "Shh. It's gonna be ok, honey. I'm here for you. I will always be here for you," she said soothingly. The two eventually sat down and Corinne just held the girl until she calmed down._

"_Thank you," the mystery girl whispered quietly, meeting the other girl's eyes for the second time. When their eyes met, the both felt a strong connection between the two of them. Corinne just looked into her eyes and saw how broken she looked. She wanted to help this girl more than anything. "My name's El—I mean, my name's Hermione Granger."_

"_Hello, Hermione Granger. I'm Corinne Avery and I think we're going to be best friends," Corinne replied with a small smile as she wiped the remaining tears away with her thumb. The two sat there in each other's arms and talked for hours until the train stopped and they began their first year at Hogwarts._

Corinne knew from the first moment their eyes met that what she said that day was true. The two did become best friends. They both knew they felt something that day. What they didn't know was that the feeling they felt was love at first sight. She smiled, kissed the sleeping girl's forehead, and held her close, before she too fell asleep.

After a few hours, Lizzy opened her eyes and looked up lovingly at her girlfriend's face. She knew that what she had said earlier really hurt Corinne even though she didn't show it. Lizzy sighed sadly and immediately felt guilty. She knew that she didn't really deserve to have Corinne in her life, but here she was five years later. Five years ago the two became best friends. One year ago the two began dating and have been inseparable ever since.

As Lizzy watched her girlfriend sleep, she thought back to how dense the two of them had been throughout their first four years at Hogwarts. Everyone knew that they were in love with each other, except for the duo. She thought back to the day that they became official and smiled. It was the happiest moment of her life.

_As Lizzy walked to breakfast, she saw Corinne up ahead of her. A huge smile broke out on her face and she ran quickly to the girl's side and linked their arms together._

"_Hey you, what's up?"_

"_What do you think, Liz? I'm walking to breakfast," Corinne replied with a giggle. Lizzy smiled even more. She loved making her laugh._

"_Oh, well, that's right. Thanks for staying with me last night," Lizzy replied looking at the ground. Her nightmares had been pretty bad last night. Corinne stopped walking and faced Lizzy. She put her fingers under the other girl's chin and tilted her head back up. Soon Lizzy found herself gazing into the bright brown eyes of her best friend. _

"_Honey, you know that I don't care. I just want to be there for you," Corinne replied with a smile before starting to walk again._

"_So beautiful…" Lizzy murmured as she watched Corinne walk away. "Ugh. What am I doing? I can't think about her like that, but I can't help it. I've been in love with her since that first day we met on the train. What to do? What to do? "Lizzy muttered to herself. Then, all of a sudden, she got a burst of courage as well as an idea. "Eureka!" She shouted as she ran down the hall ignoring the funny looks the students were giving her._

_When she finally made it to the Great Hall, almost everybody was there. They looked at her strangely and Corinne stood up wondering what her best friend was doing with a guitar._

"_Liz…what are you doing?" Corinne inquired softly._

"_You'll see!" Lizzy replied sprightly as she jumped up on the table in front of Corinne whose eyes grew wide. She started to strum the guitar and opened her mouth to begin singing._

"_Imagine me and you, I do__  
__I think about you day and night, it's only right__  
__To think about the girl you love and hold her tight__  
__So happy together"_

_ Lizzy's beautiful voice rang out in the Great Hall. She looked down at Corinne whose jaw was close to hitting the floor._

"_If I should call you up, invest a dime__  
__And you say you belong to me and ease my mind__  
__Imagine how the world could be, so very fine__  
__So happy together_

_"I can't see me lovin' nobody but you__  
__For all my life__  
__When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue__  
__For all my life_

_"Me and you and you and me__  
__No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be__  
__The only one for me is you, and you for me__  
__So happy together_

_"I can't see me lovin' nobody but you__  
__For all my life__  
__When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue__  
__For all my life_

_"Me and you and you and me__  
__No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be__  
__The only one for me is you, and you for me__  
__So happy together"_

_ When Lizzy finished, she got down on one knee, grabbed Corinne's hand in hers, and opened her mouth to speak. Before she could even say one word though, she felt a pair of lips crashing down onto hers. The two kissed for a few seconds and when they broke apart, Lizzy smiled her dazzling smile making Corinne swoon even more._

_ "Corinne Avery, I've been in love with you since the first day my eyes met yours. Will you be mine?"_

_ "Of course!" Corinne squealed joyfully before kissing her again._

_ "FINALLY!" Everyone in the Great Hall shouted making the new couple laugh._

_ "Well, I guess everyone knew except for us," Lizzy chuckled as Corinne blushed._

Lizzy laughed at the memory and smiled. That day was one of the best days of her life. She felt Corinne moving and met her eyes.

"Should I call the psych ward or was there a reason why you were laughing to yourself?" Corinne joked.

"I do not need to go to the psych ward, thank you very much. I was just thinking about the day when I asked you to be mine, dear," replied Lizzy with a dazzling smile.

"Oh?" Now it was Corinne's turn to grin. "That was the happiest day of my life, you know."

"Yeah, I know, love. It was mine too." The two just smiled at each other for awhile in silence. "You are so beautiful," Lizzy said, disrupting the silence at last. Corinne buried her face into the crook of Lizzy's neck, a blush apparent on her cheeks.

* * *

**By the way, the song Lizzy sings to Corinne is "Happy Together" by The Turtles. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Heya, guys! Sorry it has been so long since my last post. I've been extremely busy nursing my broken heart and dealing with college, haha. I finally got around to working on this story again and I hope to update frequently now that I've gotten into the swing of writing again. But enough of my rambling. Please enjoy Chapter 9 of _The Light in the Darkness! _**

**_

* * *

_**

**~Chapter 9~**

_**Previously: **__"Yeah, I know, love. It was mine too." The two just smiled at each other for awhile in silence. "You are so beautiful," Lizzy said, disrupting the silence at last. Corinne buried her face into the crook of Lizzy's neck, a blush apparent on her cheeks._

Several weeks passed by and Lizzy couldn't have been any happier. She was finally reunited with her family, things were going great with Corinne, she and her team had won their first Quidditch match, her nightmares had all but stopped, and most of all, _he_ was locked up. For the first time in a long time, Lizzy felt free since she no longer had the fear of returning to him looming over her.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Black sisters were conversing in hushed tones as they sat in the Leaky Cauldron for their weekly lunch date.

"Look, you're probably overreacting, Bella," Andromeda reassured her younger sister gently.

"Yeah, Andy's right. He's locked up now. Nothing can happen to her," replied Narcissa soothingly, throwing her arm around Bellatrix.

"I know, I know. I just have a feeling that something terrible is about to happen, guys. I don't know why. Sirius is smart. I mean, he kept her hidden away for all these years without anyone knowing and he—"

"Bella, stop. Worrying over nothing is not going to do any good," Andy interrupted with a firm tone. Bella sighed and nodded her head before mercilessly poking at her food with her fork.

The rest of their lunch was eaten in silence as each of the sisters contemplated Bella's ever present fear that they were going to lose their baby sister yet again.

*~*~*Back at Hogwarts*~*~*

"Hey, Liz, I have a question!" A small voice called out from down the hall.

Elizabeth Black, formerly known as Hermione Granger, turned around and smiled when she saw a young boy with light blonde hair and startling blue eyes running after her.

"Hey, Dray, what's up?" She said when her nephew finally caught up to her.

"Um, is it ok to be friends with Gryffindors?" He asked her shyly.

"Dude, are you kidding me?" She replied seriously. Draco looked up with wide eyes before she continued, "Of course it's ok! It's ridiculous not to be friends with someone just because he or she is in a different house than you are. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I met these guys today by the lake and they're really cool, but they are in Gryffindor so I just thought I'd ask…"

"That's cool, squirt," she grinned at the boy. "What are their names?"

"Harry Potter and Ron Weasley" he replied, proud of himself for remembering their names. "They are both really nice and they love Quidditch just like me!"

"They sound great, bud. I'd love to meet them! Maybe I could teach you guys some moves," she suggested with a wink as she threw her arm around him.

"Would you really? That'd be awesome! You're the best Quidditch player the school has ever seen! Wait til I tell the guys!"

"Well, go on then! We'll meet out on the Quidditch pitch tomorrow before the Halloween feast, alright?"

"Ok, Liz, thank you so much!" He threw his arms around her, kissed her on the cheek, and ran off to tell his new friends about learning Quidditch moves from the great Elizabeth Black herself.

Lizzy stood there until he turned the corner, smile firmly in place. She looked up at the clock and saw that she was late meeting Corinne in the Great Hall. She slapped her palm against her forehead and headed there immediately. As soon as she rushed through the doors, she heard the irate voice of her girlfriend.

"Elizabeth Nymphadora Black, where have you been? I thought you stood me up!"

"Really, Corinne? Really? Why would I ever bail on you? You're the reason why I wake up every morning with a smile on my face," replied Lizzy as she walked over to the other girl, grabbed her hand, brought it up to her lips, and placed a gentle kiss on her palm.

"Yeah…well…I…" replied a now blushing Corinne Avery.

"Ever the charmer, I see, eh Liz?" Teased Christopher Reid before filling his mouth with some mashed potatoes.

"Oi, Topher, shut up!" Replied Lizzy jokingly as she reached over and smacked the boy upside the head. "I'm allowed to make my girlfriend speechless every now and then, alright?"

"And you do it ever so well, love," Corinne informed her with a kiss on the cheek after regaining the ability to form a coherent sentence. Lizzy smiled, turning a bit pink herself, and helped herself to some pumpkin juice.

The next morning, Lizzy awoke with an odd feeling of foreboding. She shook her head, muttering about how ridiculous she was being, and walked to the bathroom for a quick shower. When she returned, she found Corinne sitting on her bed, flipping through some pages of _Hogwarts, A History_. She felt her heart flutter when she saw how beautiful her soul mate looked, sitting there with the sunlight hitting her in such an angelic way. Corinne, feeling someone's eyes on her, looked up and grinned.

"Ready to head down for some breakfast, my love?" The brunette asked. Lizzy nodded and held out her hand for her girlfriend. Corinne took it and hopped off the bed. She turned to walk out the door before Lizzy pulled her back in. She gazed lovingly at the other girl before embracing her tightly.

"Thank you," she spoke softly into her lover's ear.

"For what exactly?" Corinne replied, tilting her head in confusion.

"For everything. For being you. For loving me despite all of my flaws and my past. For having faith in me when nobody else did. For being my beautiful angel. For making me the luckiest girl alive. And, most of all, for being my light in the darkness that had consumed me for so long. I don't think I'd be standing here right now if you hadn't entered my life."

Corinne looked at the gorgeous girl across from her with tears in her eyes, touched so deeply by the poignancy of her lover's words. She brought their lips together for a loving kiss, before she intertwined their fingers and lead them down to the common room.

The couple continued their journey hand-in-hand, neither of them uttering a word. Conversation wasn't needed, for when it was just the two of them they simply enjoyed the comfortable silence. When they finally reached the Great Hall and pushed open the doors, the Hall fell silent and everyone stared at Lizzy.

"Uh, you know that feeling you get when you think everyone has just been talking about you?" Lizzy whispered to Corinne, who nodded slowly. "I'm pretty sure that having that particular feeling right now is justified for once."

The two girls made their way to their usual spots at the Slytherin table and were met with the grim faces of Sophie, Lucas, Joshua, and Christopher.

"Um, do I want to know why everyone looks like his or her baby unicorn just died?" Lizzy asked her friends, afraid of the answer she was about to receive. Her friends looked at each other, unsure of what to say. Eventually, Sophie spoke.

"Um, you might want to sit down for this." Lizzy shook her head forcefully as Corinne gripped her hand tightly. Sophie sighed and continued, "Liz…there's been a breakout at Azkaban. It was in the _Daily Prophet_ this morning."

"Alright…why do I feel like there's more to it than that?"

"Well…you see, Liz…the prisoner who escaped was…Sirius Black…" She trailed off quietly and looked down, not wanting to make eye contact with her friend. Lizzy's eyes opened wide and Corinne's balance faltered slightly.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Corinne cried out angrily before she finally sat down. She looked up at her girlfriend who hadn't moved an inch or said a word and frowned. "Baby, please say something," she murmured quietly as she pulled the other girl into her lap and wrapped her arms around her.

"I'm fine. I'm fine," Lizzy finally responded, closing her eyes and shaking her head to stop processing this new information. "C'mon, guys, don't look so upset. It's Halloween! We've got the feast to look forward to tonight," she told them with a smile hoping to reassure her friends, but they all noticed that her smile didn't quite reach her eyes as it normally did.


End file.
